<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruthless or Reckless by gaymumbling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975749">Ruthless or Reckless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/pseuds/gaymumbling'>gaymumbling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Light Angst, Light Choking, Other, Selfcest, Tentacles, idk man this is a mess, with tentacles, with tentacles!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/pseuds/gaymumbling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a member of the crew discovered the ship’s central wiring ripped apart and spilling from the walls one day, the rest began to suspect the worst.<br/>And when they began to suspect the worst, the mission began to have a body count.</p>
<p>In which San discovers a shape-shifting tentacle alien among the crew of his space research mission and things escalate when they're alone in cams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Choi San</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruthless or Reckless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i think this is the fic that officially allows me to graduate from horny to feral and this is just the tip of the iceberg. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San never expected the mission could go <em> this </em> terribly. To be fair, none of the crew did either; one generally doesn’t step foot onto a spaceship expecting the whole thing to fall apart. At first it was little things that went wrong, normal things that everyone had been trained to expect, like debris collecting in the trash chutes and anomalies in the medical samples. The point of the mission had been to study alien life forms, after all.</p>
<p>Even the lighting problem had been inconspicuous at first, but when a member of the crew discovered the ship’s central wiring ripped apart and spilling from the walls one day, the rest began to suspect the worst.</p>
<p>And when they began to suspect the worst, the mission began to have a body count.</p>
<p>From that point forward, chaos erupted on the ship. Fingers were pointed, a crew member was ejected (which San found to be absolutely absurd), and still the systems on the ship continued to fail. They’d blamed the wrong person. This weighed heavier on San than anything he’d experienced before. He didn’t personally vote to have anyone removed from the ship, but he didn’t do anything to stop it either. The crewmates tried to reassure him that it was for the greater good, that they were just that one step closer to finding out who the true imposter was, but it didn’t sit right with him that an innocent person had to pay for this step with their life.</p>
<p>At first, everyone believed that whoever was wreaking havoc on the mission was a human, brainwashed and added to the mission by some entity back home in an attempt to sabotage the space research program. It was difficult, but they soon came to terms with the possibility — and then the fact — that the saboteur was something... else.</p>
<p>He would never admit it, for fear of being labeled as a sympathizer or worse, the alien in question, but San was both terrified and excited by the prospect that there was a living (breathing?) alien aboard the ship. At his core, he was a scientist, driven by the need to know more. He wanted to make discoveries, breakthroughs even; he wanted to be known for doing something great. He wanted his fight to get to where he was to be worth it.</p>
<p>According to the ship’s system records, it had been the equivalent of three days on Earth since the initial body was found dismembered on the floor of the storage bay. Based on the condition of the body at the time it was found, the crew member was killed when the rest of the team had been asleep. Luckily for them, both engines had been refueled before murder took place. Perhaps unluckily, this meant whoever was sabotaging the mission wanted to keep the crew alive until everyone was killed by their own hands.</p>
<p>They must’ve been seeking revenge.</p>
<p>It was a conclusion that kept San from falling asleep properly, even when his internal clock told him it was the wee hours of the morning. </p>
<p>This, however, was weeks ago. There hadn’t been any more deaths aboard the ship, but San’s sleeping habits hadn’t improved either. The crew had devised a plan that would allow them to stay protected while also fixing the various malfunctions on the ship, rotating assignments between different rooms and responsibilities to make sure they were covered at all times. Sure, this let the imposter know where everyone was at all times, but on the other side of the coin, everyone also knew where they were supposed to be. They quickly entered a state of mutually assured destruction.</p>
<p>Having been assigned watch positions, while boring, gave San lots of time to think. He wasn’t particularly close to anyone on the crew, but a lack of bodies found and equipment destroyed meant that his thoughts were uninterrupted by emergency meetings where all they did was point fingers at each other. All of the new time San had to himself let him draw a new conclusion: while the creature on board with them did seem to be seeking revenge, it also seemed to have a certain sense of self-preservation. It was ruthless, but not reckless; a distinction San thought was very important to make.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the whole crew had silently but unanimously decided to stop communicating with each other except for task check-ins, which soon became robotic. He knew he couldn’t share his observation even if they were on speaking grounds for fear of pointed fingers and subsequent chaos.</p>
<p>For the first time in years, San missed his home.</p>
<p>Rather, not his home exactly. More like an idea of home, with genuine human connection; grins which turned to smiles and then laughter; taking turns kicking a rock as far as it would go down a backroad. It’s true, he worked so hard to be put on this mission in the first place, but in the quiet of the surveillance room his thoughts are given the chance to finally catch up with him.</p>
<p>They would be at least, if he hadn’t been startled from his position watching security cameras by the metallic sound of boots thumping down the hallway. San turned to glance at the door to his left and saw it was still closed, then whipped his head back around to look at the camera feed. Of course, nothing. There was a blind spot, one whoever was running through the halls seemed to know about. He cursed, resigning to watching the feed in the hopes that they would emerge on the other side of the blind spot, his heartbeat growing stronger and faster as long seconds passed without any sign of life showing up on the monitors.</p>
<p>San held his breath. The only sound he could hear was his blood rushing in his ears and an undercurrent of gentle whooshing as the ship’s systems regulated the oxygen in the air.</p>
<p>He watched the timestamp on the monitors tick up. Then, he heard the door flick open.</p>
<p>It should’ve been locked from the inside.</p>
<p>San wasted no time in pulling the knife from his utility belt and turning on his heel to face whoever had joined him in the room.</p>
<p>Nothing could’ve prepared him to see his own face staring back at him. It was wearing a sly expression, head tipped back slightly to stare at San down its nose. San panicked and dropped the knife, but stood frozen in fear as whatever was standing in front of him bent down to retrieve it. They took a couple of steps forward and San expected to end up with a knife through his heart but instead the cool metal was pressed under his chin. He couldn’t do anything to fight it, so he allowed his head to be tipped back in order to make eye contact again with his own eyes on his own face on a different body.</p>
<p>He sucked in a slow breath through his teeth, unsure whether or not he was going to be expected to speak. This breath, however, was let out on a low whine when he felt something warm and wet slide up his neck to the side of his face in an approximation of a gentle caress. San couldn’t help himself — he broke eye contact to glance down at the other’s torso. Every thought that told him to be scared or confused dissolved and his brain went blank when he saw that there was a tentacle protruding from their abdomen. He let out a moan as it began to softly swish back and forth across the top of his cheekbone.</p>
<p>“<em>Ah yes, just what I suspected</em>.” San heard the voice as if someone were speaking directly into his ear, but his double’s lips did not move to form the words.</p>
<p>“Who... who are you?” He asked through a haze, brain foggy from trying to process all of the new information he was presented with at once.</p>
<p>“<em>You mean you do not recognize your own face</em>?” The voice said, their lips pinching into a pout.</p>
<p>They then quirked up into a smile when San’s eyes rolled back as he accepted the tip of the tentacle into his mouth. It explored for a moment before settling on his tongue. He kept his mouth open and his head tipped back even when the knife was returned to its spot in his belt.</p>
<p>“<em>Hmm, so compliant already. How would you like to moan your own name</em>?” San whined around the appendage still exploring the interior of his mouth. “<em>It’s settled then. Call me Sannie</em>.”</p>
<p>“<em>Your compassion did not go unrecognized</em>,” the voice continued. “<em>I know what you think of me, and I know you relate to an extent. And, I thank you.</em>”</p>
<p>The tentacle slipped further into San’s mouth and applied some pressure on his tongue before retracting entirely. San swallowed a mixture of saliva and what he supposed was a secretion from the tentacle, and tried to hide his disappointment at the loss of contact. He wasn’t given long before another tentacle came forward from his double’s torso and wrapped around his left arm to guide him to step forward while the original one traced from his temple to under his chin.</p>
<p>“<em>I can pick up on even the slightest inkling of a thought, so I am confident you will enjoy everything I do henceforth</em>.” The being raised a hand and placed it on the back of San’s head. “<em>But please do not hesitate to let me know if I have, at any point, sensed incorrectly.</em>”</p>
<p>And then, San was kissing himself. Their lips were pressed together for a moment before San took the initiative to begin moving his lips to deepen the kiss, while another hand met the first one on the other side of his face. The tentacle around his upper arm slid off to join the first one in wrapping around his waist and drawing him ever closer to the body in front of him. San brought the hand of his now-freed arm to interlace his fingers with the one on his left cheek and placed his other hand on his partner’s waist.</p>
<p>The tentacles around his waist began to tighten and San screwed his eyes shut tighter. The kiss began to get more desperate as he gave into the first bit of tender contact he’d received in what felt like a decade. A cynical piece of his mind whispered that it was a shame he couldn’t get it from anyone else but himself, but the thought dissipated with the sensation of Sannie’s tongue more completely filling his mouth. It seemed to be growing in both length and width, and eventually made it impossible to continue kissing properly, however their matching faces were still in very close proximity to each other.</p>
<p>San attempted to swallow around the appendage which could hardly be called a tongue anymore and squirmed in the tight hold of the tentacles wrapped around multiple points on his body when he felt the tip slip down the back of his throat. He was still able to breathe through his nose in this position, but his gag reflex was teetering on the edge of being activated and it caused tears to well up in his eyes.</p>
<p>His tears were wiped away by a very gentle tentacle, which didn’t do much to dry the moisture but made for a very sweet gesture.</p>
<p>Too soon for his taste, the tongue filling San’s mouth began to shrink to a more bearable size, allowing his jaw to relax and the kissing to continue. San was eager to accept whatever Sannie wanted to give him, and didn’t whine at the change of pace. He did whine, though, when he suddenly felt smooth, cool tentacles exploring the inside of his uniform. They slipped into his sleeves at the wrist and curled around the skin of his arms before resurfacing through the neck hole. One of the tentacles playfully wrapped around his neck and sat there for a moment. It was a reassuring weight and thickness, and uncurled after applying just enough pressure to San’s throat.</p>
<p>As if Sannie was finally becoming impatient, a couple more tentacles slipped into either of San’s sleeves and popped out of the neck hole. This time though, all of them worked together to grab hold of the thick fabric of San’s uniform and pull it in every direction. There was a closure in the back, but that was clearly of no concern to Sannie’s dexterous tentacles as soon enough the sound of ripping fabric joined the sounds of wet kissing filling the small surveillance room.</p>
<p>San hissed as the top half of his jumpsuit was pushed from his torso and down his arms, now only held on to his body by the utility belt still clipped around his hips. The cool air blowing through the vents caught on the tracks of moisture left behind from the tentacles slipping over his skin and caused goosebumps to form all over San’s arms and torso.</p>
<p>The kiss was broken as San pulled away to let out a moan while the hand holding the right side of his face slid down his neck to land on his pectoral muscle. His eyebrows knitted together when his skin was not met with the rough material their gloves were made of; instead it was similar to the smooth flesh of Sannie’s tentacles but lacked the moisture. San wrenched his eyes open just in time to look down and see that the hand on his chest was suddenly no longer covered by a glove. In fact, the glove all but disappeared, replaced by skin matching exactly to San’s own skin tone.</p>
<p>“I- how did you-” the question was interrupted by a moan when Sannie swept his thumb over San’s hardened nipple. “H-how did the glove...?”</p>
<p>He was barely able to get the question out as Sannie took his nipple between two fingers while moving to suck and bite at his neck.</p>
<p>“<em>The same way I’m wearing your face, darling.</em>” San shuddered when he heard words in his head and felt lips on his neck at the same time. “<em>I can change my appearance as I please, and you humans deem it necessary to be clothed.</em>”</p>
<p>Without separating, Sannie guided the pair to turn and take a couple of steps until they were standing in front of the table opposite the door. They licked and sucked down San’s throat before coiling their tongue around his nipple, flicking it with the tip and applying a little pressure with their lips. San tangled his hands in their hair and threw his head back, moaning when he finally felt pressure on his cock. Presumably the same tentacles that had ripped open his jumpsuit were hard at work unbuckling his utility belt. He heard it fall to the floor, and the heavy fabric of his uniform was pushed over his hips to pool around his ankles shortly after.</p>
<p>Sannie pulled off of San’s nipple. He opened his eyes and looked forward to see them standing before him just as the jumpsuit finished melting away to reveal a body that was an exact replica of his own, down to the smattering of freckles on the side of his neck and swollen nipples that must have been a mirror image of his at their current state.</p>
<p>The only difference, and a jarring one at that, was the handful of tentacles protruding from their midsection. There were others besides the ones currently touching San’s body, but his mind was already cloudy enough and they were moving around enough that it was impossible to count them. Sannie allowed San to stare for a few moments before two of the tentacles surged forward to wrap under his arms and around his shoulders, forcing him to take a couple of steps backwards until the table hit just above his hips. From there, two more tentacles reached out to coil around San’s upper thighs, and the four worked together with minimal visible effort to lift San and sit him on the table.</p>
<p>Once he was situated, Sannie shuffled closer. The tentacles around San’s upper arms uncoiled and slid down the length of his arms, before loosely wrapping around his wrists and placing his palms on Sannie’s shoulders, while the others separated his legs but stayed firmly twined around his thighs. This paired with the uniform pooled around his ankles, held in place by his boots, rendered his legs bound and immobile. The sitting position made San feel exposed and he loved it. Sannie leaned forward to connect their lips again, and San wasted no time in accepting their tongue into his mouth and sucking hard. It slipped down his throat for the second time, this time also expanding in width enough to fill San’s mouth and press his tongue down. His mouth had never been that full before, and he used his now-limited oxygen supply to let out a muffled moan at the sensation.</p>
<p>The tongue lazily thrusted in and out of San’s mouth before being removed completely, Sannie taking this moment to take in the sight before them. San sat there, lips swollen and eyes teary, as he made eye contact with his own eyes staring back at him so tenderly. He wanted to be so good, to set an example for the shape-shifter, to show them just how perfect he could be for them.</p>
<p>His message was received loud and clear.</p>
<p>In another display of impressive strength and dexterity, the tentacles still gripping San’s thighs loosened enough to slip down his legs, resting just below his knees. They guided his legs up and over Sannie’s head, so they were then standing within the circle and very much in San’s personal space. Not that he would ever complain about it, however. He craved this contact more than anything.</p>
<p>In the new close proximity, San could really see how closely Sannie had replicated his own features. He looked into his own eyes and saw desire, which was shocking in a way he didn't expect. There had been hookups in the past, he was by no means a virgin, but to see a look on someone's face that he knew for a fact meant they were interested in giving him pleasure was a new feeling altogether. Two tentacles stayed firmly wrapped around his legs, while others wrapped around his torso and upper arms to guide him to lay down on the table. Now that he wasn't looking at Sannie's face, he could take in the sensation of being held so tightly with such foreign objects. Despite never having encountered something like this before, he felt at home in their grasp. The limbs holding him tightly stayed in place, while still others made themselves known by slithering around his form and lightly caressing different parts of his body.</p>
<p>San had never been touched in so many places at once, not to mention how gentle and, dare he say it, caring the touches were. The cool temperature and slight moisture of the surface of the tentacles combined with the light ghosting touches sent waves of shivers down his spine. Even with all of the sensations he was subjected to at once, his touch-starved brain screamed for more.</p>
<p>"Please," he sighed, lifting his head to show the desperation on his face, "please kiss me again."</p>
<p>"<em>As you wish, pet,</em>" Sannie said, and leaned down to connect their lips once again.</p>
<p>This time, they skipped right past the gentle pecks and moved right into a bruising pace. San whined into the kiss when he felt warm fingers press into the skin of his hips. At the same moment, a tentacle finally began to tease at his entrance. Sannie swallowed every whine and mewl San spilled into their mouth. Soon the sensations became too much to process while focusing on kissing so San broke the kiss. Sannie took this opportunity to kiss across his cheek and down his neck, stopping to suck and bite at the skin on his neck. San whined, growing desperate for more attention to be paid to his lower regions, and as promised, Sannie immediately got the memo.</p>
<p>They pulled back to admire the array of bruises already blooming across San's neck and shoulders.</p>
<p>"<em>So beautiful,</em>" they said, almost wistfully.</p>
<p>One of the tentacles near his shoulders reached around the back of his head to lift it up so he could comfortably watch as the creature in front of him edited their appearance to include the new marks they had added to San's skin. Sannie brushed their fingers over San's chest and then their own, before letting their hand drag over his slightly defined abs and finally brush over his cock.</p>
<p>San threw his head back and moaned loudly at the sudden sensation. It felt even better after having been denied the feeling for so long, and he moaned again when the tentacle at his ass finally began to do more than just teasing the outer rim of muscle.</p>
<p>It slipped in easily, despite the lack of preparation and lube, but the tip of the appendage was thinner than even San's own fingers so he wasn't particularly surprised. And, with Sannie's hand slowly working around the base of his cock, the intrusion was barely noticeable. He adjusted quickly to the initial size, and soon enough it began to expand slightly within his hole while at the same time venturing deeper within his body.</p>
<p>After Sannie determined that San adjusted well enough to the length buried inside of him, they began to move the tentacle in and out of his hole in painfully slow, even strokes. They weren't hitting his prostate just yet, but San knew it would happen soon.</p>
<p>"<em>You're taking me so well,</em>" Sannie praised. "<em>You look so good stretched out like this.</em>"</p>
<p>A tentacle reached out to caress the side of his face to accompany the praise. San closed his eyes to fully bask in the emotions Sannie was pulling out of him that had been boarded up in his mind for so long.</p>
<p>"<em>My sweet, do you think you can take some more? I have so much I can give you, do you think you can handle even a taste of what I can offer? </em>"</p>
<p>San moaned absentmindedly, completely lost to the world.</p>
<p>"<em>San, my lovely San, say it aloud for me. I know you can do it, I know you want to.</em>"</p>
<p>"Y-yes, I can take... take whatever you give me," he managed to reply through a haze. "S-Sannie- oh- please, I-"</p>
<p>His begging was brought to a stuttering halt and any remaining thoughts left his head when his prostate was finally hit hard, head on. Sannie timed it so their hand passed over the head of his cock and another tentacle wrapped around his throat, all at the same time. San swallowed, his throat working under the comforting weight of the thick tentacle.</p>
<p>"Ah- ah, Sannie-" San punched out between moans as Sannie repeatedly hit his prostate. "M-more-"</p>
<p>"<em>As you wish,</em>" they said, a wicked grin forming on their lips.</p>
<p>San saw stars as the length within his hole began to expand impossibly further while pressing even further into his body. Sannie removed their hand from his cock and San whined at the loss. His hips jerked up to chase the contact, but were immediately pressed back down onto the table with a firm hand on either one.</p>
<p>"<em>So impatient,</em>" Sannie chastised. "<em>I was going to give you something even better, but now I might not...</em>"</p>
<p>"I'm- I- I'm sorry, Sannie, I'm sorry," San practically sobbed. "Please, Sannie, I need- I need-"</p>
<p>"<em>Silly, you don't even know what I was planning to give you.</em>"</p>
<p>Sannie mercifully didn't keep him waiting too long to find out what he was going to receive, as he felt yet another tentacle poke around his entrance. He let out an open-mouthed whine at the prospect of feeling even more full than he already was, and it came to fruition twofold as the small tentacle slithered in alongside the first one, (which was already thicker than any cock San had taken in the past) along with another taking advantage of his open mouth and slipping in to graze the roof of his mouth. This, in addition to the bruising grip Sannie kept on San's hips, was enough to draw an elongated moan from San's lips.</p>
<p>The thinner tentacle twisted around the first one and began to increase in width, the ridges getting caught on his rim with each thrust. It was a strange feeling against his inner walls, but not one he was going to complain about, as it was giving him the stretch of his life.</p>
<p>He let out bitten off moans as Sannie experimented with different thrusting speeds, and once both tentacles abusing his ass reached the same width, they shifted against each other to make a more uniform spiral. Moments later, one of Sannie's hands left his hip to grab San's wrist and place his hand over his lower abdomen, and with one particularly deep thrust, San's vision blacked out and his breath was punched from his chest as he could feel the tentacles push up and into his hand from within.</p>
<p>"<em>I told you you take me so well </em> ," Sannie said. "<em>Now, are you ready to come for me, my darling San</em>?"</p>
<p>Sannie didn't allow San to catch his breath in order to respond, instead continuing to pison the tentacles in and out of his body at an inhuman pace. The thrusts were sharp, strong, and precise, and San knew — among other things — he would be hard pressed to find another partner that could compare to Sannie. Not to mention they were finally allowing him to live out his fantasy of looking up and seeing his own face while being pounded into oblivion, if his compassion for a lonely albeit murderous outcast wasn't enough of a reason to keep their identity a secret, San decided selfishly that Sannie's talents at pleasuring their partner would suffice.</p>
<p>"<em>My sweet, I asked you a question,</em>" Sannie prompted, "<em>are you ready </em>?"</p>
<p>"Y- y- yes, oh- oh, Sannie, I'm so... so close," he managed to choke out, "p-pl- oh, please. Make me come."</p>
<p>"<em>As you wish.</em>"</p>
<p>With permission granted, Sannie pulled out all of the stops, shoving their tentacles deep into San's body so he could feel them under his skin with every thrust, allowing the tentacle teasing at his mouth to slip all the way in for San to suck on, and went so far as to tighten the thick tentacle coiled around San's throat just enough for him to feel a little lightheaded, as if every other sensation wasn't enough. Sannie could feel San's body begin to tense and release sporadically around their tentacles, and his thighs began to shake despite the grip they still had on them. As a final touch, one more tentacle wrapped itself around San's cock, which had been laying forgotten and leaking against his stomach. San would've screamed Sannie's name at the contact had his mouth not been filled, but some pathetic whimpers made it through as they began to stroke in time to the new slow and deep pace they'd set for San's asshole.</p>
<p>The tentacle in San's mouth didn't stay there for long again, as Sannie remembered a promise they'd made to San at the very beginning of their time together.</p>
<p>"<em>My apologies</em>," they said as they eased the pressure against his tongue and around his throat, "<em>I do recall something about moaning your own name as you come, hmm</em>?"</p>
<p>A shiver made its way down San's spine as this seemed as much of a threat as it was a promise. He forced himself to relax as much as he could as Sannie once again picked up the pace. San immediately began chanting Sannie's name interspersed with wordless moans and various swears. He couldn't possibly think of anything else to say.</p>
<p>San found his tipping point when Sannie leaned down to tease one of his nipples with their tongue. He came with a scream of Sannie's name, and went brainless when he felt something hot begin to fill up his insides while Sannie fucked him into overstimulation. They sensed San's need to be filled and held as he went limp with pleasure, and kept their tentacles securely wrapped around his limbs and neck, going so far as to add another thick one around his torso in a very sweet (however slightly wet) imitation of a hug.</p>
<p>Sannie reached around their back to remove San's boots and slip his jumpsuit the rest of the way off before gently lifting him off the table and settling next to him on the floor. They made sure to use a tentacle to plug his entrance to prevent any of their secretion from dripping out, keeping San perfectly full and satisfied.</p>
<p>Impossibly, more tentacles made themselves known and delicately settled around San's body, holding him close in his blissed-out state. His head was empty except for a few words from Sannie.</p>
<p>"<em>We're safe, my dearest San. My love, no one will hurt us now.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! i hope you enjoyed!! please let me know what you thought in a comment and/or by leaving kudos &lt;3</p>
<p>please note the character Sannie does not have a gender, &amp; please use they/them pronouns when referring to them, thank you :)</p>
<p>find me on twitter for more shenanigans! @ddeonghwaa for sfw, @hwaslesbian for nsfw (18+!!!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>